disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
There Won't Be Blood
'There Won't Be Blood '''is the 6th episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 6th episode overall. Summery Emma wants to drive Luke's old car but Jessie refuses to let do so as everyone else is getting ready for Halloween this year. Plot (Debby Ryan): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One night it was Halloween night and Jessie and the Ross's kids were thinking about what they were gonna be for Halloween this year. So Emma what are you gonna be this year asked Jessie? Well I am gonna be a model said Emma. Well what about you Zuri asked Jessie? I am gonna be chubby the bear like last time said Zuri. Aren't you old for that costume asked Emma? Well I changed my mind I just passed my drivings test and now I was wondering if I can drive Luke's old car that he kept downstairs said Emma. No Emma you may not drive it because we have to go over the rules said Jessie. Please Jessie can I drive the car I will be careful said Emma. Ok fine you can drive the car said Jessie. Really when asked Emma? When you are listening to music or you can pretend to drive the car said Jessie. THAT'S NOT FAIR screamed Emma. Life isn't fair at all said Jessie. Now come on everyone Ravi and Zuri lets continue making the Halloween party said Jessie as she walked away with Ravi and Zuri. I will show Jessie now I can drive and so that's what I am going to do said Emma as she walked away to Luke's car and decided to go to a Halloween party. Later that night Jessie was calling for Emma. Emma where are you it's time for the party to start said Jessie as she looked around again but she couldn't find her at all. Hey where is Emma at I can't find her said Jessie. Well shes not in her room at all said Zuri. She's not in Luke's room either said Ravi. Well where can she be at asked Jessie? Until she got an idea and she knew now where she was at. What is it Jessie asked Ravi? It's Emma she took Luke's car after I told her she cannot drive until we went over the rules but she didn't listen to me so now I am going to get her butt home said Jessie. But before she could do so soon Emma came home and she was spotted by Jessie. Well well well look who's home from driving the car against my wishes said Jessie. Jessie I don't need to tell you everything said Emma. No Emma I told you we need to go over forget it you already drove the car said Jessie. That's it young lady for the rest of this Halloween this year you are grounded said Jessie. Now then as for everyone else back to planning our Halloween party said Jessie as they walked away leaving Emma upset going to her room. Later that night Jessie's Halloween party was going so well as everyone was having a good time and they were dancing to the music and talking. Jessie Ravi and Zuri were talking about the party and how it was going well. Jessie this is the best Halloween party ever said Zuri. Yes how did you get this much stuff asked Ravi? Well I used Bertram's credit card when he was sleeping said Jessie. Jessie I think Emma should come out now said Bertram. I think she has learned her lesson by now and don't worry she ain't driving Luke's car or anyone else's because the keys will be in my room all locked up said Bertram as he walked away. Your right Bertram I think she did I think I will go and talk to her said Jessie. Soon she went upstairs and Emma who was still laying on her bed Jessie soon came in to talk to her. Emma we need to talk about this driving problem said Jessie. Look I know you want to drive badly but you have to stay focus and can't be texting or calling people when driving because you can get into a crash said Jessie. I don't wanna lose you like we lost Luke and if I let you drive again will you do one favor asked Jessie? What is it asked Emma? You tell me that your going to drive the car and promise me to be home 9:00 said Jessie. I promise Jessie said Emma. Soon Jessie and Emma hugged it out and they were talking again. Come on Emma let's go to the Halloween party that is still going on said Jessie as she and Emma walked away back to the party downstairs. The End Trivia